


Глупый мотылёк

by Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru
Summary: Она просто боится счастья
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Kudos: 1





	Глупый мотылёк

**Author's Note:**

> июль 2016

Анна пила ароматный зеленый чай и задумчиво смотрела на своего жениха, который, расположившись на противоположной стороне стола, что-то увлеченно обсуждал с Хоро-хоро и Лайсергом. Поняв, что чашка опустела, девушка щелкнула пальцами и рядом с ней оказался Рио с чайником в руках, услужливо наполнил чашку и предложил пирожки, которые только что достал из духовки. Ватрушки, покрытые золотистой корочкой, дымились, распространяя по комнате аппетитный аромат. Анна лишь махнула рукой, отказываясь. Она сделала глоток обжигающего чая и продолжила прожигать взглядом Йо. Он выглядел счастливым. Независимо от того, насколько его планы на жизнь сбывались. Не стал певцом, даже Королем Шаманов ему не суждено было стать. Анна нередко видела, как парень сидел поздним вечером на террасе и, вглядываясь в звездное небо, рассказывал о прошедших днях. Глупый. Будто Хао и так за ними не наблюдает. Монолог тонул в ночных звуках, но Йо продолжал рассказывать, иногда замирая, словно слушал ответ, принесенный легким ночным ветерком. В такие моменты Анна вслушивалась в каждое слово, мечтая услышать в его голосе теплые нотки и его заливистый смех. Не тот, которым он награждает очередную шутку Чоколава, а легкий и счастливый.  


Вот и сейчас Йо смеялся, так заразительно, что Анна сама чуть не рассмеялась. Она подавила смешок, сглотнув чай. Какая эта чашка уже по счету? Третья? Пятая? Сколько она уже здесь сидит, любуясь женихом? Сидит в темном углу подальше от шумной компании, заполонившей их дом. Она всегда была в тени, молча наблюдала за успехами Йо. Йо, который был светом, в этом мрачном мире. Для Анны, для его друзей, вдохновленных его словами и поступками.

Анна подумала, что он всегда был ее светом, освещавшим ее путь. А она была мотыльком, тыкающимся в преграду, за которой прятался свет. Глупый мотылек. Эту преграду возвела сама Анна, стараясь держаться на расстоянии. На расстоянии от своего счастья. Девушка не верила в счастье. Не верила, что счастье могло сосуществовать с ее внутренними демонами. Но отпустить эту ниточку не могла. Не могла потерять Йо.

Чувствуя, что в ней просыпается жалость к себе, Анна с шумом поставила чашку на стол, не пролив ни капли и скрылась за дверью. Она вышла на террасу и обессиленно опустилась на деревянный пол. Как же все сложно. И все зашло слишком далеко. Надо что-то делать. Надо... Надо расстроить свадьбу. И уехать домой. Иначе сердце глупого мотылька не выдержит. Надо...

— Сегодня красивое небо, правда?

Анна вздрогнула и обернулась. За ее спиной стоял Йо, умиротворенно наблюдавший за звездным небосводом.

— Ммм... Да, наверное. — неуверенно ответила Киояма.

Какое-то время они молчали, наслаждаясь вечерним пейзажем и пением цикад.

— Если хочешь, можешь вернуться в дом. Мы не будем мешать. — Йо первый нарушил тишину.

— Нет, дело не в этом. Я... Неважно.

Йо присел рядом с девушкой.

— Видишь, там созвездие Медведицы. А там Пояс Ореона. А там...

— Замолчи! — резко прервала Анна.

Йо удивленно взглянул на невесту. Киояма опустила голову, скрывая лицо за светлыми прядями. Его доброта угнетала ее. Как можно быть добрым с человеком, который его так мучил? Она выбирала самые изнурительные тренировки, гоняла его по стадионам, а он... продолжает улыбаться.

Внутренний мотылек старательно пробивался к свету, без которого ему не выжить. Только вот... этот свет был обжигающе горяч для несчастного насекомого. Если хоть коснется лапками тепла, крылья будут сожжены. Анна уже не сможет подняться.

— Зачем? — прошептала девушка, но Йо ее услышал. И растерялся.

— Что зачем?

— Зачем все это? — неопределенно пояснила Анна. Как вдруг стена опасений и сдержанности не выдержала. — Зачем ты мне улыбаешься? Смотришь этим снисходительным взглядом? Почему не ненавидишь? Я же... с момента знакомства портила тебе жизнь. И помолвкой, и тренировками.

Внутри все рокотало. То ли от злости, то ли от несдержанности.

Анна бросила взгляд на жениха. Йо самозабвенно всматривался в вечернее небо. Нахал! Он ее даже не слушает! 

Анна резко поднялась и повернулась к дверям, как вдруг ее властно схватили за руку. Девушка чуть не задохнулась от подобной наглости.

— Анна... — Йо словно пробовал ее имя на вкус. Он осмотрел ее лицо, на котором уже залегли две морщинки от злого взгляда, а губы вытянулись в тонкую линию. Она вся изнутри напряглась, готовая в любой момент защищаться.

— Я не могу ненавидеть тебя. — медленно, слегка растягивая слова в своей ленивой манере, сказал Йо. Он нехотя поднялся с пола и повернулся к невесте. Руки Йо теперь сжимали ее плечи, не предоставляя ей возможности избежать его взгляда.

— Я не могу тебя ненавидеть. Ведь ты — самое лучшее, что со мной случилось. И я... люблю тебя.

Последние слова Йо почти прошептал, вплотную приблизившись к лицу Анны. Девушка затаила дыхание. Какое-то время Йо ждал ответной реакции: возмущенного крика или пощечины. Не дождавшись, он резко сократил расстояние и поцеловал Анну. Сначала невесомо, но получив неуверенный ответ, впился в ее губы с большей жадностью. Девушка размякла, отдаваясь чувствам, наплевав на законы и правила. Анна растворилась в его прикосновениях. Мертвая хватка давно ослабла и теперь руки парня беспрепятственно изучали фигурку Анны, нежно поглаживая шелковистую кожу, по которой сразу же пробегали табуны мурашек. Но ничто не вечно. Вскоре у них закончился вздух и Йо нехотя отстранился от невесты. Но тут же притянул ее к себе, зарывшись лицом в ее пшеничные волосы, пахнущие особым запахом, терпким, как и недавно выпитый ею чай.

— Анна, я люблю тебя — Йо словно что-то требовал от девушки.

— И я... и я люблю тебя. — выдохнула Анна. И в этот момент она почувствовала легкость. Несмотря на крепкие объятия жениха, чувствовалась свобода. Мотылек, приземлившись на лампу, забыл про остальной мир. Он готов променять крылья на свет, мягко заливающий комнату.


End file.
